Izzy and the Doctor
by SuperheroGeek13
Summary: Let the Nerd-off begin! The Doctor investigates a strange phenomenon in Japan and runs across one of the Digidestined as he's investigating the appearance of the TARDIS.


**Digimon and Doctor Who**

**Izzy and the Doctor**

On the planet earth, in Asia, on the island of Japan, in the city of Tokyo, there stood a man in a long brown trench coat, a blue pinstripe suit, and red Converse. He was tall, slim, had spiky brown hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and he looked human enough. He was standing at a crosswalk, but even though the light was green, he didn't move. He just stood there staring intently into space through his paper 3D glasses as if he could see something that no one else could. The crosswalk signal turned red and the man darted across the street. Cars hocked at him and people were shouting at him from all directions, but he managed to get across safely and he continued his sprint down an alleyway on the other side of the street. The man was soon a block away and still in pursuit of whatever it was he was chasing when he suddenly started shouting, "No, no, no!" He came to a sudden stop and glanced around madly as if he'd lost something. He caught his breath and then removed his paper glasses. Whatever he'd been doing had obviously failed and he began walking slowly back in the direction he had come.

The man finally made his way to a small park where many young children were climbing on the dinosaur shaped playground equipment. He took little notice of them as he held up a small screwdriver with a blue light atop it. He was sneering at it as it buzzed with an electric hum and then shook it next to his ear as if he expected it to jingle. "Where did you go?" he asked no one as he put the device back into the pocket of his coat. He froze in mid stride when he noticed a small boy who wasn't playing around on the playground equipment. The boy before him had short red hair that spiked in every direction, pale skin, dark eyes, and must have been about ten-years-old. He wore an orange dress shirt that wasn't tucked into his brown shorts, a pair of yellow gloves, black and purple sneakers with light green socks, and a computer on his back in a black and green casing.

The man watched with interest as the small boy ran his hands along the wooden doors of a blue police box. After taking a good look at the lock that kept the doors shut, the boy quickly circled around to the other side of the box and then came back around again. He then stood and tried to read the sign on the wooden box's left door.

"What do you make of it?" the man asked casually.

The boy was now tracing his finger over the sign's lettering, but he still answered, "It's definitively not terrestrial in origin."

The man nodded with his bottom lip jutting forward. "What makes you say that?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

The boy still didn't turn as he was busy staring up at the nonfunctional windows of the door, but answered absentmindedly, "Its emitting a low level of radiation that suggest it's infused with particles from another dimension."

"Right! Of course!" the man shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face. "Um, just how did you pick up on those particles?" The man scratched the back of his head in faux ignorance.

The boy knocked on the door of the blue box as he held his ear up to it. "On my digivice of course," the boy answered. "It's only ever been able to pick up on things that originated in the digital world so-" The boy's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut before finally turning around to see to whom he'd been talking. The tall man shook his head with a smile saying, "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

The boy moved so that his back was against the police box with his eyebrows knit as he faced the stranger. "Thank you," the boy replied cautiously. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The man looked off to the side with a tilt of his head and answered, "Well, I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor that speaks Japanese with a British accent?" the boy asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, fascinating isn't it?" the man replied. "Anyway, what might your name be?"

"It's Izzy," the boy replied.

"Well Izzy, might I be right in assuming that you picked up on the particle radiation because you were tracking creatures that were phasing in and out of this dimension?"

The boy stood up straight as he answered, "As matter of fact, I was. I believe that a rift has been torn between our world and another that we call the digital world."

"The Digital World?" the man repeated as he drew his screwdriver-like device from his pocket and stared at it. "I don't suppose there are creatures there that are made up of data rather than atoms?"

"Yes!" the boy replied, clenching his fists together in front of his chest enthusiastically. "In the digiworld, data acts as a living viable substance capable of developing at an exponential rate!"

"And how do you know so much about it?" the Doctor asked. "You seem a little young to be a member of some sort of Japanese division of Torchwood."

"I know all this because I've been to the digital world," Izzy explained.

"Been there?" the Doctor asked dubiously. "How could you go there? A world fabricated entirely of numbers passing through your world's computer network wouldn't be capable of sustaining a life form of corporeal substance."

"Unless you reproduce the substance into kilobytes of data that are capable of passing through the network," the boy replied with a knowing smirk. "Then you merely have to link it the physical body in this world in order for the facsimile to function."

"You're more than smart, you're brilliant," the Doctor chuckled. "So the creatures that are drifting through the rift (oh, I rather like that, 'drift through the rift'), they're kilobytes of data taking on corporeal substance." The man was now staring intently over the park. "So electrical equipment, which is simultaneously physical and computer-generated, will short out and malfunction as they manifest."

"Precisely," Izzy answered. "And in my experience, Digimon breaking through to our world have less than pleasant intent."

"That always does seem to be the problem, doesn't it?" the Doctor sighed as he smoothed his hair back only to have it pop back up. "So they're called Digimon?"

"Yes, it's short for Digital Monsters," the boy replied.

"Right."

The Doctor then snapped his fingers and the Izzy stepped back as the right hand door to the blue police box swung open. Izzy looked back and forth between the tall man and the box in amazement.

"Thanks for all your help, Izzy!" the Doctor nodded before stepping into the doorway of the box. "Now I assume that you've already seen more than a ten-year-old's share of dangerous adventures, so I'm going to seal the rift and you're going to go home where it's safe."

"What?" Izzy protested. "But you'll need my help. What could a doctor in and tiny blue Kōban possibly hope to do against these Digimon?"

"We'll find out," the Doctor said with a wide eyed smile. "Allons-y!"

With that, the Doctor shut himself in the blue box, leaving Izzy outside of it blinking in confusion. A moment later that was a strange low "vworp, vworp, vworp" sound and the blue box faded away from sight with the noise. Izzy stepped into the spot where the box had been and looked around curiously.

"Prodigious!" he shouted just before a small device in his pocket started beeping. He pulled out the small rounded device that almost looked like a handheld video game. Two small red lights blinked across the screen and the boy darted off to follow the signal. Needless to say, he had no intention of going back home.

The End


End file.
